Miho Hatory: Princesa perdida de gardenia
by Noodles xD
Summary: Miho Hatory, era la princesa de gardenia, nación del sol, comprometida a casarse con el príncipe stuart de la nación luna, pero una guerra cambió los planes futuros de estas 2 naciones y de ambos niños, haora an pasado unos años más, pero...
1. Miho Hatory

hace mucho tiempo Existían 4 naciones, la nación de la estrella, la nación del fuego, la nación de la luna y la nación del sol, odas eran muy armoniosas, pero la nación del fuego decidió atacar, y la cruel guerra empezó, todos contra todos, pero la nación fuego era muy poderosa y pronto, la nación de la estrella desapareció, la capital de la nación del sol, era gardenia, donde bisbisan rey y Reyna de la nación del sol, que decidieron unir fuerzas con la nación de la luna y su prueba era unir a la pequeña futura hija de los reyes de la nación sol, con el hijo menor de los reyes de la nación luna; la nación luna tenía 2 príncipes, el menor era el príncipe Stuart, de tan sólo 10 años de edad, y el segundo, era el príncipe Murdoc, de 13 años de edad, la futura hija de Llosa reyes de la nación sol, era Miho, Miho Hatory , pronto la hija nació,y la ceremonia de la nación sol y la nación luna, para unirlos y formar la nación de la luna y el sol, empezó, la pequeña miho estaba en una cuna muy bonita, mientras que debía de entrar el príncipe stuart con un collar de luna que le colocó a miho, y a el se le entrego un collar de la nación sol, y cuando crecieran, se cazarían, su futuro ya estaba marcado, algo curioso es, que todos los miembros de cada nación, tenían un lunar de la forma de su signo en la nuca, los de fuego, n lunar de fuego, los de luna uno de luna y Los de sol uno de sol, pero justo después de que los collares se entregasen la nación fuego ataco, y querían a la pequeña miho, así que sus padres la pusieron en una canasta en el río, pero prometieron encontrarle, y mientras la cruel guerra seguía, miho fue encontrada en el bosque por unos humildes aldeanos, los cuales fueron como sus padres, mientras se la llevaban a casa, su collar se calló,decidieron llamarla Noodle, y paso un tiempo hasta que la Pequeña Miho ya tenía 16 años, la guerra se habría terminado durante esos 16 años, pero la nación fuego abría prometido volver, mientras que barios caballeros buscaban a la chica del collar de sol, pero todos fallaron, el príncipe stuárt prometio encontrar a miho, y fue a búscale, Noodle, curiosamente, sin saber nada de lo ocurrido cuando era tan solo un bebé, ni sobre sus verdaderos padres, hiba todos los días a ese mismo bosque, todo era tranquilo y solitario, hasta que un día, se encontró a un pobre con armadura mordido por una serpiente venenosa, que requería urgentemente de atención médica así que decidió ayudare:

noodle:ho por dios! Necesitas atención médica ahora mismo!, ven, te ayudare

stuart había tomado un nombre falso por si las dudas, no fuera que se le apareciera alguien de la nación fuego por ahí, y ese era 2D, pero no podía hablar y muy pronto se desmayo, al despertar estaba, en una muy pequeña casa, pero acogedora, y con un vendaje para la herida, y muy pronto se encontró con una Noodle muy preocupada:

noodle:ho, has despertado! Que tal estas?

2D:mejor, y dime, cual es tu nombre?

noodle:Noodle

2D:haaa pues el mío es 2D, y te debo un gran agradecimiento por curarme

noodle:no fue nada xD

pronto se izo tarde, y para entonces, ya eran amigos, los padre de Noodle llegaron y les contó lo ocurrido, por l cual le dieron una habitación a 2D donde quedarse, paso una semana y 2D se dio cuenta de que sentía algo por Noodle, pero no podía hacer nada, ya que estaba comprometido con miho, así que, aunque no quería, cuando los padres de Noodle y Noodle salieron,busco por toda la casa, pero no encontró nada, decepcionado, al llegar los padres de Noodle, explico a los 3 que en realidad era un príncipe en busca de su amada princesa miho, le dieron lugar a 2D donde quedarse, y pronto llego la primavera , y allí tenían el baile de primavera al cual Noodle pidió asistir con 2D y este aceptó, así que se arreglaron para salir...


	2. El caballeroso stu

Miho se puso un lindo vestido de tirantes que dejaba Ber su nuca claramente, 2D, un lindo esmoquin, algo medieval por esos tiempos, y al ver a Noodle, se quedo boca abierta, ambos fueron al evento, pero a la hora de bailar, a darle la vuelta a Noodle, por el baile, se dio cuenta de el lunar de sol de Noodle y en ese momento quedo impresionada mente feliz de haber encontrado a su princesa pedida, pero primero necesitaba el permiso de sus padres adoptivos de noodle para llevársela a su reino y seguir con la boda, entonces, esa misma noche Noodle se durmió temprano y así 2Dhablo A solas con sus padres adoptivos:

noodle, se despertó y hollo la combersacion

2D: queridos padres de Noodle, mientras bailaba con nuestra hija, Noodle, no pude dejar de notar que tiene un lunar de la nación sol, eso significa que es, la princesa elegida para casarse con migo

padres de Noodle, creo que es hora de hablar sobre lo ocurrido, noodle yego a nosotros en esta canasta

la canasta tenía un sol al lado derecho, al hisquierdo una luna y en medio ambas, grabadas

2D: N-No lo puedo creer! Es la canasta de la princesa miho! Mi, mi futura esposa...

entonces Noodle abrió los ojos demaciado, después de este jeso salió de su cuarto:

noodle:ejem!...

todos:Noodle! Esteem, desde cuando estas escuchando!?

noodle:no mucho, digamos que... Toda la combersacion!

padres de Noodle: y estas molesta?

Noodle:con stuart no, apenas se dio cuenta, y solicito su permiso anotes de llevarme con el, con ustedes si, por ocultarme esto durante 16 años, pero esta bien, no se preocupen

padres de Noodle: bueno querida, creo que es horra del adiós

noodle:q-que! Si me dejaran ir!?

padres de Noodle:claro! Es tu destino, se irán mañana en la mmañana

dicho esto, todos se fueron a dormir, y al siguiente día en la mañana, se fueron ambos en un barco de la nación luna, pero antes, 2D y Noodle estaban a nada de darse un beso, pero sonó la Bosina del barco y ambos partieron


	3. La yeguada al reino luna

Noodle yego con 2D al reino luna, el castillo de 2D, mientras esperaban que el mensaje llegara a los padres de Noodle, les abrió el cocinero del castillo de la nación sol, que estaba allí solo para arreglar unos papeleos con la nación luña:

cosinero:hooo príncipe 2D! Os se le da la vienbenida

2D:hola! Chef rusell!

rusell:hoo, y quien es su amiga!?

noodle:Miho Hatoy, princesa de la nación del sol, gardenia ^_^

rusell:O.O q-q-q-que!? arrodillo ante usted su majestad, soy su cosinero, pero estoy aqui para arreglar unos papeleos o.o

noodle:no te preocupes :) sólo dime Noodle

rusell:Noodle?...

ambos entraron al castillo, encontrándose con el príncipe murdoc:

murdoc:hoooo face-hache! Encontraste a tu novia!

2D: jejejejej, aunque deecho aún no somos novios xD

murdoc:baag tonterías, bueno de todas formas se ban a casar!

luego se dirigieron con los padres de 2D:

reyes:hooo! Hijo! Lograste encontrar a la princesa Miho Hatoy! lamentamos aberte subestimado, bien es hora de mandar un telegrama a los reyes de la nación del sol

mientras que por otro lado estaba una linda chica de la nación del fuego por allí, su nombre era paula y no era una persona cualquiera, hera la princesa de la nación fuego!

curiosa mente, murdoc salió y estaba por donde Estaba ella, ambos se conocieron, y de la noche a la mañana ya eran amantes...


	4. Paula, paula, paula

Paula fue a su reino muy contenta, la madre de paula abría muerto cuando ella tenía 7 años, fue muy triste y su padre HERA muy malo y estricto, pero lo supero, por lo cual era una chica muy segura de si misma y muy fuerte,amaba demasiado a murdoc, pero su padre tenía otros planes...

rey de la nación fuego: paula, paula, paula... tenemos una segunda oportunidad para atacar a la nación sol y luna, sólo tienes que fingir ser la legendaria miho Hatory, te pareces mucho, pero date prisa, por que la princesa miho ya esta, pero vete ya!

paula era buena, pero sabia que si se le negaba a su padre le iría muy mal, así que sólo hiso un echiso que le torno los ojos de un color negro a un color verde, y otro qu le hiso rayos morados a su cabello, después de esto quería estar sola así que se tele transporto al lugar más callado, solitario y tranquilo que encontrase y le yebo al bosque que Noodle iba todos los días, cuando encontró su collar, y entonces tuo una gran idea, se lo puso, el esto se fue al castillo del sol tele transportandose , dominaba muy bien la majia, así que ablo con los reyes aciendo les creer que era miho, tiempo después les yego el telegrama y un minuto después yegaon 2D y Noodle:

reyes: saquen ha esta impostora!

2D:su altesa! Pero que ace! Ella es buestra hija perdida!

reyes:no! Es ella!

paula entra a la abitacion con una sonrisa diabolica pero creida, y entonces:

2D:okay, no se quie es ella..., pero... La verdadera miho esta en frente de ustedes!

reyes:ho te casas con ella, ho abra otra guerra...

2D:...

reyna:eso pensé, guardias! Yebense ha esta impostora!

noodle:no! Que hacen! Esperen!

2D:miho!

reyes: bien, que la boda empiese!, ahora, ballanse a poner sus trajes de gala...


	5. La boda

Paula y 2D estaban listos, y todos abrían llegado, pero cuando murdoc llego y vio a paula:

murdoc:paula! Qué aces fingiendo ser miho!

paula:es,...complicado

murdoc:haajaa, si, haora rresulta

paula:bueno, y tu que haces aquí?

murdoc:si yo te dio tu me lo dirás?

paula:aja si!

murdoc:veras, soy el príncipe mayor de la nación luna, tu turno!

paula:que tu que!? En fiiin, soy la princesa de la nación fuego, y no quería. Que nada de esto pasara, pero mi padre, no sabes como es, quiere que finja ser la princesa miho, para despues, casarme con stu, y luego, traicionar a los reyes de ambas naciones y a stu, y luego, supongo que ya sabes quien sigue,...(por sí no se dieron cuenta, murdoc)

murdoc:O.O paula! No puedes hacer esto!

paula:lo se muds, lo se '-'

que la boda comience!

stuart, prometes aceptar a miho como tu esposa?

stuart boltea a ver a la Reyna nación sol,que le be con cara de, dices que si o te mato

2D:o.o aacepto

y tu miho, lo haceptas a el como tu esposo?

paula:debo de decir algo, yo no soy miho... Soy paula, princesa de la nación, fuego

paula bobio a su forma original


	6. Hora de la guerra

**Taaaantoooo tiempo sin escribir! Ya los extrañaba, ya saben, exámenes, exámenes, problemas, exámenes, estudios, cosas que a ser, exámenes... EN FIIIIIIIN! Aquí el cap:**

_Noodle fue traída de vuelta mientras todos le pidieron disculpas, mientras que paula se fue al calabozo:_

_en el calabozo:_

_estaba una pobre paula llorando cuando le vino un flashback_

_recordo a su madre, que al parecer su esposo Abría Huido al ver que estaba embarazada, tiempo después conoció al rey de la nación fuego, ambos se casaron, aunque el rey solía ser malo con su "hija" cuando su esposa no estaba, pero pronto murió su esposa, desesperado, la ira se vio en sus ojos yenos de dolor y sangre, y pronto ocasiono la mayor guerra que se aya visto, matando todo aquel en su camino a la maldad._

_fin del flashback_

_paula, sólo se estreso más cuando alguien apareció:_

_x: tonta! Lo arruinaste! Tenías que ser tan onesta !?_

_paula: (susurrando) cállate..._

_x:cállate tu! Maldita Mosca!_

_paula: déjame en paz Damariz!_

_Damariz: almenos yo lo are mejor que tu! _

_Paula: y que aras?_

_Damariz: no mucho, solo digamos que... U diré todo de laba JAJAJAJAJAJ_

_paula: no Damariz! Por qu eres como nuestro padre!?_

_damariz: nuestro padre!? Mi padre! Tu no tienes derecho de pertenecer a la familia!_

_damariz se fue_

_mientras tanto en el castillo_

_rey: Ho! Mi querida miho! Lo lamento tanto! No volverá a ocurrir_

_noodle: s-si pa-pi_

_la boda se pospuso y Ally estaba Noodle, al siguiente día, estaban el rey, la Reyna y Noodle, que estaba de lo más aburrida, mientras sin querer dijo sus pensamientos en vos alta _

_noodle: huuuy que calor! Quisiera un helado!_

_en ese momento entro corriendo rusell y le dio un helado a la nipona_

_noodle:he-hem gracias _

_reyna:no digas gracias! _

_Noodle:emmm ok..._

_noodle:puedo salir?_

_reyes:si, pero no tardes_

_Mientras tanto con paula: _

_paula: odio a Damariz! tengo que desirle a..._

_en ese momento murdoc entro a la abitacion_

_paula:(en vos baja) justo en quien estaba pensando..._

_murdoc: hola amor! he venido a sacarte!, pero tu shhh_

_paula:ho murdoc! Adoro que ayas venido por mi!_

_murdoc y paula se besan _

_paula: pero tenemos que apurarnos por que damariz pretende cosas teribles!_

_murdoc:quien!?_

_paula:Damariz! Mi hermana, por desgracia..._

_murdoc: ni sabía que tenías una hermana..._

_ni yo... bueno, ambos se fueron acia el reyno de muds, pero antes de que se fueran rusell los vio_

_rusell:O.O QUE ACEN AQUÍ!_

_murdoc:shhh Paula es inocente! Y damariz pretende algo terrible!_

_rusell: quien!?_

_paula:Damariz, mi hermana, por desgracia..._

_rusell:ni sabía que tenías una hermana..._

_paula:si da igual, ya entendi, bueno bye _

_Rusell: no tan rápido, quiero ir, quiero ser algo más que un simple cosinero! _

_Murdoc:ok! Contratado!_

_rusell:pero si yo ni te pedi emple..._

_murdoc:callate y vámonos gordo _

_rusell:oye! Cállate verdoso_

_murdoc:cállate tu viscoso!_

_bla bla bla, bueno, haora ya saben como nasieron las peleas entre murdoc y rusell..._

_luego, llegaron acastillo de murdoc por 2D:_

_murdoc:FAAAAAAAACEEEEEEEE HAAAAAACHEEEEEEEEE!_

_se oyó por todo el castillo mientras que n 2D muy asustado se calló de su cama_

_2D:o no! Murdoc!..._

_murdoc:FACE HACH..._

_2D:no,no,no,no,no, no es necesario que me lo repitas! _

_Dijo un 2D queya abia bajado_

_murdoc:tu te vas con migo!_

_2D:no,no,no,no,no que aces!_

_murdoc:ir por tu novia!_

_2D se sonrojó un poco_

_mirntras tanto Noodle hiba saliendo del castillo cuando:_

_murdoc:Noodle!_

_noodle:he!?_

_paula:Damariz va a acer algo muuy malo y lo tenemos que evitar!_

_2D y Noodle:Damariz!?_

_paula:si,si ya lo se es mi hermana_

_2D y Noodle: no sabía que..._

_paula:si,si ya lo se, que tenía iun a hermana... Bueno bamonos ya!_


	7. Secuestro improvisado

En el castillo del fuego:

Damariz: que inguenuos, en realidad no are nada de eso "Hermanita", la verdad es que ni dije la verdad, prefiero acer sufrir lentamente, que... Hacerlo rápido y casi insufrible... jajajajajajajaja

-decía Damariz mientras que veía en su bola de cristal.

Pasaron meses, nada paso y todos se despreocuparon, lo que nadie sabía es lo que miho estaba apunto de presenciar; miho salía del reino al bosque por unas manzanas, si, tenía a Russell para que lo hiciera por ella, pero prefería hacerlo como en los viejos tiempos, cuando...

X: Atrapadla !

X2:Eso hago tarado !

Noodle:Haaaaa ayudaaa, por favor déjenme, nooooo, 2D, rusell, muds, paula, ayuuuuudaaaaa !

X: cállate Princesa, nadie te oirá

-la pobre miho solo podía ver por un orificio del saco, de inmediato se sorprendió al ver que se dirigía ala nación estrella, bueno lo que quedaba, ya que todo estaba en ruinas...

Noodle: creí que estaba extinto..., de seguro son unos tontos pervertidos... Espero no me duela demasiado lo que me hagan...

-dijo Noodle con una vos seca, pero quebrada y lagrimosa, estaba llorando...

X2:Cállate !

-dijo arto de sus susurros

Noodle: (en su mente) una... Una aldea ! En las ruinas de la nación estrella !

-de inmediato estaba en una habitación, pero Noodle no podía ver nada por la posición del saco

X:aquí esta su víctima, vuestra querida ama

X2:(en su mente) que raro, por que mi ama me ha pedido que traiga a alguien tan parecida a ella

-de momento abre los ojos como platos

X2:es que son gemelas cristalizadas !

X: cuantas veces te tengo que decir que si ! Acaso se te olvido de nuevo el plan !

X2: tablees !?

X: aaaaaaaayyyyy ÚLTIMA VES ! Ok ?

X2:ok

X: el plan es que secuestraríamos a la princesa miho Hatory, para que nuestra ama del reino estrella, pueda ser feliz de nuevo, ya que son taaan parecidas

X2: haaaa si es ciertooo

-Noodle abre los ojos como platos

Noodle: pero que es una... Gemela cristalizada ?

X2:con mucho cuidado mi ama... Y no se olvide de que su nombre es Cy, pero fingirá ser miho

Cy: PERO COMO SE ME BA A OLVIDAR ALGO TAN IMPORTANTE LUTER !

Luter: ha de ser por los golpes que me da Erick

Cy:Erick...

Erick: Perdón mi ama, pero es que este zopenco me desespera...

Cy: (en vos baja) a quien no... Bien es hora de que me Balla

Luter: quieres jugar cartas ?

Erick: claro !

Luter: yo empiezo !

Erick: No yo empiezo Cabeza hueca ! ( y le golpea)

-ambos se van y dejan a la pobre Noodle sola y llorando en ese feo y mugriento saco... :(

-en el reino fuego

Damariz: bien echo Cy, muy pronto...

Decía mientras veía su esfera

** -fin del cap ! En fiiin, debo de dar agradecimientos a INUGORILLAZ01 x ayudarme a escribir este fict **


	8. Empiezan las sospechas

2D: Mmmmm no puedo dormir por que no puedo dormir! Haaaa miho !

- de inmediato 2D despertó, preocupado por su sueño se fue al reino sol, eran las 5:00 am, pero por s amada baila la pena, pero al llegar al reino

Cy: Que pasa 2D !?

2D: Que haces tan tarde despierta !? Sabes que algo malo te puede ocurrir y el infarto que me daría si algo malo te pasa !?

Cy: yo estoy bien, además, puedo cuidarme sola

2D:si pero sabes lo que...

-2D no pudo continuar pues Cy lo callo, poniendo un dedo en sus labios

Cy:shhhh estaré bien, sólo, sonríe !

-dijo Cy con una sonrisa macabra

-2D: creo que... Tienes razón, pero ándate con cuidado

Cy:claro ! Ahora veté

2D:si

-2D se dirigió a la puerta del reino junto con Cy

2D: Noodle...

Cy: si ?...

2D:te... Amo

Cy: y yo a ti

-2D sentía que tenía algo que hacer desde hace tiempo, besarla, pues pronto se casarían y tenía que hacerlo, pues la amaba demasiado, lo que no sabía era que estaba en frente de una impostora...

2D agarro fuerte del brazo a Cy, y... De un momento a otro la beso... Un beso largó, de 11 segundos lentos... Que duraría en su mente de por vida...

2D se fue después de esto, dejando a Cy con una cara de WTF! Sin qué lo notara, pero a la ves, un sabor dulce en sus labios que no soportaba, sentía ese no se qué, sentía un click, sentía... química...

Con Noodle:

-se encontraba en un calabozo; Luter hacia guardia

Noodle: hey tu ! Si tu ! Luter verdad!?

Luter: como sabes mi nombre!?

Noodle: eso no importa, sácame de aquí!

Luter: No!

Noodle: por favoor, no soporto estar aquí !

Luter: no!

Noodle: pero, pero... Hmmmm

Luter: eso pensé

Noodle: aunque sea me puedes explicar que es un gemelo cristalizado ?

Luter: en serio no sabes ?

Noodle: No, soy algo reciente por el reino

Luter: si, lo se

Noodle: entonces ?

Luter: (suspiro) verás, se supone, que, en muchos casos, hay chicos y chicas, que nacen igualitos, curiosamente en el mismo día, sin embargo, o son hermanos, de allí el nombre "Gemelos Cristalizados."

Noodle: y... Dime... Que paso aquí ?

Luter: Que que paso aquí! Muy simple! La guerra es lo que sucedió aquí, desde el ataque, sólo nosotros, los sobrevivientes hicimos una pequeña aldea, sin embargo Cy sufrió demasiado, fue la que sufrió más, perder a su Madre, Padre, a sus hermanos, y vivir la Guerra desde que tan solo tenía un año... Por esa razón ella será princesa y no tu !

Noodle: Houch! Pero no es la única, yo no he sufrido más que ella... Pero, también he sufrido demasiado, nací en la guerra, sufrí, bague en el mar, asta que unos aldeanos me cuidaron... Y, ahora, esto...

Luter: (se coge de hombros)

En el reino luna:

2D: que raro actuó Noodle hoy, espero que mi princesa este bien...


End file.
